C U R S E
by Amy Suede
Summary: AU. Seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda. Serta seekor kucing putih dan segerombolan kalajengking merah. Bertemu pada malam itu. Warning: Inside. My 1st horror. Dedicated for NaruHina Dark Day #1. Mind to RnR or CnC?


**C U R S E**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**PERHATIAN!: AU, (maybe) OOC, (maybe) miss-typo, kosakata yang diulang-ulang**

**.**

**Dedicated for NaruHina Dark Day #1**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

Malam bertambah gelap. Sinar rembulan yang meredup, tak membantu kegundahan sang alam mereda. Bisikan-bisikan sang bayu menggema di udara, menampar-nampar pepohonan tua yang kokoh namun rapuh. Hawa dingin merasuk ke dalam tubuh, menusuk inti dari jiwa-jiwa yang kesepian. Seperti sang rembulan yang kesepian di atas sana. Tersenyum muram tanpa arti.

Seorang gadis melangkah menelusuri jalanan sepi yang remang-remang. Suara gesekan sol sepatunya memecahkan kesunyian, menggema, membuat aura menyeramkan bangkit perlahan-lahan. Kabut tipis perlahan muncul, menyelimuti permukaan kerak Bumi dengan selubung putihnya, membuat bulukuduk sang gadis mendadak meremang. Ia merapatkan jaketnya, merasakan bahwa udara malam semakin menusuk tulang. Ia membetulkan letak tas selempangnya, kemudian melangkah cepat –setengah berlari. Sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang, karena ia merasa ada yang mengikuti dirinya.

"Meong,"

Gadis itu terkejut. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya yang tanpa penerangan memadai beserta kabut yang menemani, membuatnya harus memicingkan kedua mata mutiaranya. Perlahan, ia mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan ini.

"Meong,"

Ia kembali terkejut hingga melompat kecil. Dipertajamnya indra pendengarannya, memastikan arah suara tersebut.

Kali ini gemerisik semak-semak yang tak jauh darinya yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dengan langkah kaki yang sepelan mungkin, ia mendekati semak-semak tersebut.

Semakin dekat...

Lima langkah...

Empat langkah...

Tiga langkah...

Tiba-tiba, sekelebatan bayangan hitam meloncat keluar dari semak-semak tersebut. Sang gadis membelalakkan matanya, menahan napasnya tanpa sadar, dan jatuh terduduk begitu saja di atas aspal jalan yang dingin. Setetes keringat dingin mengucur deras, mengalir lembut melewati pelipisnya, turun melewati pipinya, dan jatuh setelah melintasi dagunya. Ia bangkit berdiri, menepuk pelan bagian belakang celana jeans-nya dengan tangan bergetar.

Mengabaikan rasa takutnya, ia mendekati kembali semak-semak tersebut. Sejenak ia merasakan sesak napas. Tetapi, ia sadar bahwa ia terlalu lama menahan napasnya. Perlahan, ia menghembuskan napasnya, dan kembali memenuhi paru-parunya dengan oksigen.

Dua langkah...

Selangkah lagi...

Dan, tibalah ia di depan semak-semak tersebut. Rasa takut mulai membelainya, namun ia menghiraukannya. Ia memantabkan hatinya, dan mengulurkan tangannya, menyibakkan semak-semak tersebut.

Sorot matanya lega sekaligus lembut ketika ia melihat sosok dibalik semak-semak itu. Setengah terkikik, ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk mencapai sosok itu dan mengeluarkannya dari kegelapan dibalik semak-semak.

"Rupanya itu kamu, Yuki-chan," katanya lega. Di gendongan tangannya, tampaklah seekor kucing putih bersih yang memandang sayu dengan mata biru pada gadis yang menggendongnya.

"Meong," Kucing itu seolah menjawab pernyataan sang gadis. Tatapannya semakin lama semakin sayu. Ia memandang sang gadis dengan tatapan kesakitan.

"Ada yang salah, Yuki-chan?" tanya sang gadis. Alis kirinya terangkat ketika menyadari keanehan pada kucing putihnya.

"Ah, kenapa kamu seringan ini ya?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini, kucingnya sudah tidak berada di gendongannya, melainkan di atas aspal jalan. Ia berjongkok sembari mengelus rambut putih lebat milik sang kucing.

"Meong."

"Eh, tunggu!" Sang gadis berlari kecil mengikuti kucingnya yang tiba-tiba berlari. Sang gadis tertinggal cukup jauh di belakang kucingnya yang berlari sangat kencang.

Tak sampai beberapa detik kemudian, kucingnya tiba-tiba berhenti dan duduk manis dengan ekor putihnya yang dilingkarkan pada kaki belakangnya. Sang gadis segera menghentikan langkahnya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, menyadari bahwa ia berada di depan jalan kecil yang gelap. Sayup-sayup ia mendengarkan suara seorang pemuda yang cukup familiar di telinganya.

"Hinata..."

Ia menoleh ke samping kanannya. Tidak ada orang.

"Hinata..."

Ia menoleh ke samping kirinya. Tidak ada orang.

"Hinata..."

Ia memutar tubuhnya kebelakang. Tidak ada orang juga.

"Hinata..."

Kali ini suara tersebut makin jelas. Suara yang sedikit serak, namun ia benar-benar mengenali suara ini.

Perlahan, ia memutar kepalanya kebelakang, ke arah jalan kecil yang gelap.

Ia melihat sesuatu –tidak, tapi seseorang—mendekat dengan langkah yang terseok-seok. Bulukuduknya perlahan berdiri. Matanya sontak membulat penuh keterkejutan ketika sosok tersebut semakin dekat dan mulai terlihat.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning keemasan dan mata sebiru lautan berjalan makin dekat ke arah sang gadis. Tangan kanannya terulur ke depan, seolah ingin meraih gadis di depannya. Sorot matanya kosong, namun seperti penuh dengan penderitaan dan rasa sakit.

"Hinata..."

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Sang gadis berbisik. Membisikkan nama sang pemuda. Kedua matanya masih membelalak penuh keterkejutan. Waktu seolah terhenti. Bisikan sang pemuda serasa makin menjauh.

"Hinata..."

Suara sang pemuda melemah. Suaranya semakin lama semakin terdengar menyayat hati bagi sang gadis.

"Hinata..."

Sekali lagi, sang pemuda memanggil nama sang gadis –membuatnya sadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Namun, selanjutnya merupakan hal yang tak terlupakan sekaligus yang termengerikan baginya.

Pemuda tersebut berjalan semakin lambat. Tangannya masih terulur. Perlahan, mata birunya berputar ke atas, sehingga memperlihatkan bola matanya yang putih dengan pembuluh-pembuluh darah berwarna merah yang nampak sangat jelas. Kulit tangan kanannya yang semula berwarna kecoklatan, perlahan-lahan memutih dan terkelupas.

"Hinata..."

Selanjutnya, tangan kanannya yang terulur ke depan, tiba-tiba terpisah dari tubuhnya, dan jatuh begitu saja dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari tubuh dan tangannya yang terputus. Lalu lengan kanannya menyusul tangannya yang sudah tergeletak begitu saja.

"Hina... ta..."

Langkah kakinya makin melambat. Jaraknya dan sang gadis tinggal dua meter. Semakin dekat, karena ia tidak berhenti untuk melangkah.

Sang gadis melangkah mundur. Mencoba menghindari kontak antara dirinya dan sang pemuda. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menganggap pemandangan di depannya adalah ilusi. Bukan kenyataan.

"Hi... na... ta..."

Suara parau milik sang pemuda terngiang-ngiang di telinga sang gadis. Membuatnya menutup kencang kedua telinganya sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia menutup kedua matanya, dan butiran-butiran bening mulai meluncur dari manik mutiaranya.

"Ti-tidak. Hentikan..." gumamnya dengan isak tangis. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

Tiba-tiba, sang pemuda rebah. Tangan kirinya terulur. Kedua matanya tiba-tiba keluar dari rongga matanya, meninggalkan kekosongan di tengkoraknya. Sang gadis yang melihatnya, hanya melempar tatapan ngeri.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Ia menjerit. Ia melolong. Ia kemudian berlari dari tempatnya, meninggalkan sang pemuda yang menyeret tubuhnya dengan satu tangan.

Ia berlari tak tentu arah. Tak menyadari bahwa semakin kencang ia berlari, semakin berkurangnya jarak antara dirinya dan sang pemuda.

'Oh tidak, jalan buntu!' batin sang gadis ketika ia dihadapkan ujung gang kecil. Ia berbalik. Dan mendapati bahwa pemuda tersebut semakin dekat.

Setiap kali sang pemuda menyeret tubuhnya lebih dekat, maka sang gadis akan mundur satu langkah.

"Kumohon, jangan..." ucap sang gadis sambil terisak.

Tidak.

Sang gadis sudah terpojok.

Tak ada tempat 'tuk berlari lagi.

Ia sudah mencapai ujung gang, dan punggungnya telah menyentuh permukaan tembok yang dingin.

"Hi... na... ta... chan..."

Sang pemuda berbisik parau. Ia berhenti menyeret tubuhnya. Dengan tatapan kosong dari bola matanya yang terbalik, ia membisikkan satu kata yang mampu membuat hati sang gadis mencelos.

"_Aishiteru_."

Kejadiannya begitu cepat –menurut sang gadis. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki sang pemuda, seluruh kulitnya memutih kemudian mengelupas –kejadian yang mirip seperti pada tangan kanannya. Daging yang masih menempel pada sistem rangkanya mulai terlihat. Tidak lama. Daging yang masih menempel itu seolah dilepaskan begitu saja oleh sistem rangkanya. Hingga darah segar membanjiri gang tersebut. Seketika bau anyir merebak memenuhi udara malam yang melarut.

Kini, tulang belulang yang sebelumnya berdiri kokoh, jatuh begitu saja. Menghempas permukaan jalan. Tak menyisakan jejak kehidupan lagi. Jiwa sang pemuda sudah melayang, meninggalkan raganya yang hancur tak berbentuk.

"Naru... to... kun..."

Rasa sesak membelit dadanya. Seolah ada tangan tak kasat mata yang mengikat kencang dadanya. Tangisannya semakin deras, mengingat kembali kata-kata terakhir sang pemuda.

"_Aishiteru_ _yo_..." Ia bergumam. Desauan angin yang membalasnya. Membelai lembut rambut indigonya. Semakin membuat pemilik rambut indigo panjang itu sesak.

"_Gomenasai_..." bisiknya dengan suara bergetar. Ia jatuh terduduk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Isak tangis masih mengalun dari bibir mungil namun ranum miliknya. Ia menjambak pelan rambutnya. Dan ia tak menyadari, ada satu 'kejutan' lagi yang belum dilihatnya malam itu.

Dari genangan darah tersebut, seekor kalajengking yang cukup kecil merangkak tanpa suara. Mendekati sang gadis dengan kaki-kaki kurusnya.

Sang gadis menghentikan tangisannya. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. Perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya yang hangat. Kemudian melupakan kejadian buruk hari ini. Hari kemarin, dan yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Mata sang gadis membulat kembali. Ia melihatnya.

Seekor kalajengking kecil.

Kalajengking berwarna merah pekat. Sepekat darah sang pemuda yang menggenang.

"Oh tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak..." Ia meracau.

Tak bisa.

Ia tak bisa lari.

Ia benar-benar terkepung.

Tak ada jalan keluar.

Dan ia melihatnya.

Segerombolan kalajengking merah pekat merangkak ke arah sang gadis dari genangan darah di gang.

Tidak.

'Ini pasti halusinasiku saja,' batinnya.

Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, kemudian membukanya.

'Tidak. Tidak mungkin...'

Di hadapannya kini, segerombolan kalajengking merah pekat merangkak ke arahnya. Jumlahnya ratusan. Tidak. Ribuan. Bahkan ratusan ribu.

Dengan keangkuhan mereka, mereka mengacungkan ekornya –sengatnya—ke arah sang gadis.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan malam ini menjadi malam yang panjang bagi kalajengking-kalajengking merah pekat tersebut.

Juga bagi sang gadis.

Kekasih dari sang pemuda.

Disaksikan oleh malam yang membisu, rembulan yang meredup...

Serta seekor kucing putih berongga mata kosong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**Cuap-cuap: **Gomen untuk kata-kata yang membosankan karena terlalu banyak diulang.

Mengenai kutukan (?) yang ada di fic ini, SEMUAnya hanyalah karangan saja. Jadi, jangan dipercaya ya... :p Perlu dicatat. Judulnya agak gak nyambung sama ceritanya. (maklum lagi ngestuck /dijitak)

Tadinya mau dibuat multichap, tapi pasti bakal lama update. Jadi, dibuat oneshot saja.

Kalau mau flashbacknya, chapter ini kubuat prolog. Tapi, tetap saja ga janji bisa update cepat.

Last words: Feedback, please?

~~~Ame a.k.a Chou~~~


End file.
